Can We Talk?
by Goulddigger
Summary: One-shot. Jane and Maura go to the Dirty Robber and afterwords Maura stays the night. What happens when Jane gets tipsy and confesses something?


First Fanfic. Please review. Characters aren't mine, they belong to Janet Tomaro, Warner Brothers, Tess Garritsen, TNT, and other important people associated with the show.

* * *

Jane started to hear the clicking of high heels from behind her. She knew exactly who that was. The sound was familiar and Jane loved it whenever she started to hear that noise. That was perhaps even the best part of her day.

"Hello, Jane." Maura said in her calm, smooth voice that Jane loved.  
"Hey, Maur." Replied Detective Rizzoli huskily.  
"Hello, Korsak." The M.E. turned to Korsak to give him the autopsy reports.  
"Hello, Doc. Thanks," Korsak replied taking the papers.  
"Frost." She gave a look at frost which told him that she acknowledged his presence.  
"Doctor Isles." Frost flashed her a smile.  
"I see you have Lovely roses." The M.E. Stepped forward to sniff the flowers on Janes desk.  
"From whom if I may ask?"  
"They're from Mr. Noneofyourbusiness." Jane looked at the M.E. who was still taking in the smell of the flowers.  
"Ooh. Defensive, Janie." Korsak joked.  
"Looks like Jane has herself a boyfriend." Frost said adding in his two cents, as he looked over at Jane.  
As soon as he said that Jane gave Frost a look that told him to get back to his work and he did so.  
"Seems as if this person has found an interest in you. Red roses usually identify as meaning of true love."  
Jane sat there looking up at Maura who was now standing just a couple of inches away from Jane. She started rubbing her temples and after a few moments of silence her phone began to ring.  
"Rizzoli."

XXXXX.

It was now 7:45 pm and Jane decided to call it a night and go to the Dirty Robber for some drinks.  
"Hey, Korsak. You wanna go get some drinks at the Dirty Robber?" "Nah, I'm too tired. I'm going to go home," Korsak answered.  
"Alright. What about you, Frost?" Jane was now afraid she'd have to go there alone.  
"I'm going to stay here and see what I can trace from Amanda's phone. I'll see you tomorrow though, Jane." Frost looked up from his computer and gave Jane an assuring smile.  
"Okay. Goodnight, guys." Jane headed out the door and texted the M.E as she pushed the elevator button down.  
The text said: "Hey. U wanna go 2 the Dirty Robber with me tonite?"  
Before the M.E could look at the message Jane was already downstairs just a few feet away from the doctor who was examining the dead body closely.  
"Hello, Jane."  
"Hello, Maur."  
"So...?"  
"So what, Jane?"  
"Did you get my text?"  
"No."  
"Oh, well I asked if you wanted to go to the Dirty Robber with me tonight."  
"That's very kind of you to ask, Jane. I'd love to. I'll be done in about five minutes if you'd wait."  
"Sure."

XXXXXX

They talked and laughed for hours. Time flew by without them noticing. That's how it usually is. They both enjoyed each others company very much.  
Jane had a few beers and Maura had a glass of wine.  
"Jane, it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should call it a night."  
"Yes, we should. I have to go to work early tomorrow anyways."  
Jane got up to stand and fell back down onto the chair.  
"Jane, maybe I should take you home. I think you've had too much to drink and are therefore in no condition to be driving."  
"Maybe that's a good idea, Maur. Thanks."  
Maura stood up from where she was sitting and put a 20 on the table. Then she went to the other side of the table and helped Jane up. She escorted Jane to the passenger side of her Prius and opened the door for her.  
Maura closed the door shut with a loud "thud!" and went over to the drivers side and drove to Janes apartment. The ride was silent and Jane caught a glimpse of Maura every now and then trying not to make it obvious. She looked astonishing when she wasn't even trying. She's so beautiful. I wonder what she would think if I grabbed her hand sitting on the center console. Jane was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that Maura was parked and they were at her apartment. Maura helped Jane up to her apartment and decided to stay because it was pretty late. Jane pointed to the second drawer.  
"Your clothes are in there and you can have the bathroom first."  
"Thank you, Jane."  
Maura left Jane alone with her thoughts flooding through her brain.  
Jane was thinking about how perfect Maura was. Maura would never end up With someone like Jane. She deserved better. She wondered what would happen to her friendship if she confessed her feelings to her.  
She had to though. She couldn't keep hiding her feelings from her.  
Maura came out of the bathroom with her silky pajamas on and her hair combed out looking like the definition of perfection.  
She really is perfection, Jane thought to herself.  
Maura climbed into the left side of the bed and watched as Jane walked to the bathroom with her old T-shirt, underwear, and sweat pants.  
Maura lay there thinking about how much she truly loved Jane. She loved her hair, how it was curly and bouncy. She loved her eyes and how they lit up when she laughed. She loved her smile, when she did smile. She was in love with Jane Clementine Rizzoli.  
Jane stumbled out of the bathroom and tossed herself onto the right side of the bed.  
"Goodnight, Maur."  
"Goodnight, Jane."  
They both lay there, lost in their thoughts. Each of them thinking about each other without them knowing. It had to have been an hour since they said goodnight.  
"Hey, are you still awake?"  
"Yes."  
"Uh, Maur, can we um, talk about something?"  
"Sure, Jane."  
"Just uh, I don't want to ruin our friendship."  
"I love our friendship too much to have anything ruin it, Jane." Maura now turned over on her side to look at Jane. Jane did the same.  
"Okay. Good. Maur, I think-  
I think that-  
I may be-  
Dammit! Why can't I just say it!"  
"Language."  
"Sorry."  
"Maura I'm in love with you."  
The words spilled out like water from a fractured pipe.  
Without hesitation, Maura reached over and pulled Jane into a soft languid kiss.  
"I'm in love with you too."

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
